poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rangers and Titans, GO! Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Rangers and Titans, GO!. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! It was a dark night, Dr. Eggman begins a new dark purpose in Jump City. Dr. Eggman: Ahh... Jump city at last, Time for bring out the big guns. When Eggman bust to the sultry confinement area, He started to look around and saw the Brotherhood frozen in blocks of ice. Dr. Eggman: At last, The Brotherhood. Then with one blast, He freed the Brotherhood from their frozen imprisonment. Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Brain, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, And Madame Rouge. Brain: Who are you, And what business do you have for freeing us? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, And I'm here with a proposition that will guarantee your evil ways. Monsieur Mallah: You mean an alliance? General Immortus: We're listening. Dr. Eggman: As you might know, The Power Rangers are interfering my evil plans. With your help, We can rule the entire universe. And with my help, You'll have your revenge against the Teen Titans. Madame Rouge: That sounds promising. Brain: Very well, We except your alliance. Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, I knew you'll see it my way. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Stephanie (VO): Rangers and Titans, GO! The next day in Jump City, There was an attack by Eggman and his Egg Pawns, And leading them was Egg-Ultron. Dr. Eggman: Excelent, This will sent the Data Squad Rangers coming. (to Egg-Ultron) Egg-Ultron, You know your job, Wreck hevoc in the city! Egg-Ultron: Whatever you say, Boss. Thing's will get very interesting. However, The Teen Titans came to stop him. Robin: Actually, You won't been spreading anything in Jump City as long as we're around. Dr. Eggman: Oh, The Teen Titans I presume. Cyborg: Whoa, Hold on! How does he know who we are? Beast Boy: Yeah, That's just messed up. Starfire: I believe this man of the egg is not from around here, Robin. He must have appeared from another planet. Raven: I won't count on that, Star. This Dr. Eggman must be from another dimension. Egg-Ultron: That's right! As long as he prevails, The boss along with the Brotherhood will soon be in their grasp. With the Brotherhood returning, The Titans were shocked. Beast Boy: What, the Brotherhood are back?! Cyborg: Aww man, That's just great. Robin: We won't let that happen. (to his team) Titans, Go! As the Titans fought the Brotherhood and the Egg Pawns, They were no match for Egg-Ultron. Starfire: Robin, It would seem that we are outnumbered. Robin: Don't worry, Star. We just gotta keep this up. Egg-Ultron: Not for long, Ultron Flare! Just as it fires, The Titans took a hit as Eggman teleports away with Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns. Beast Boy: Whoa, this isn't good for us to fight against. Robin: I think you're right, Beast Boy, lets head back to the tower. Then, they had no choice but to retreat. Back at Teen Titans Tower, No one understood how powerful Egg-Ultron and the Egg Pawns are. Starfire: I do not understand, We weren't able to take down this Dr. Eggman. Robin: I know what you mean, Star. We have to find a way to beat these guys. Cyborg: Hey, Guys. Check this out. As the Titans came, Cyborg showed them what he discovered. Robin: What is it, Cyborg, You find anything? Cyborg: You bet I do. It took some time to do some research on Dr. Eggman and here's what I found out. With that said, He showed the history of Dr. Eggman. Cyborg: He was an arch enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, And now, He's a new enemy to the Data Squad Power Rangers. Beast Boy: Oh yeah, I think I've heard about them before. It's part of some sort of thing called the Power Rangers Legacy. Starfire: I believe this is a perfect chance for the Data Squad Rangers to help us, We may be able to stop him and the Brotherhood that way. Robin: Excellent work, Guys. (to Cyborg) Cyborg, See if you can get a hold of their dimensional coordinates. Cyborg: Alright, Just give me a sec. I'm checking in now. And not a moment too soon, He got the coordinates to where the Data Squad Rangers lived. Cyborg: I got it, The Data Squad Rangers are at a place called "Canterlot High School" and the other place is their home base is the Cyberspace Command Center. Terra: I just hope they'll help us in our time of need too. Beast Boy: They will, Terra. Because they protect other worlds too. Robin: Alright, Titans. Let's head out to Cyberspace. With the portal opened, The Teen Titans set out to find the Data Squad Rangers. Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Serena was getting help from Twilight Sparkle while babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Serena: Hi, Flurry. Are you happy to see me? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: It sure looks like she does. (kissed her cheek) Flurry Heart: (embracing her aunt) Later, It was time for Flurry Heart's snack as Serena got out some applesauce. Serena: Open wide, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (opens her mouth and eats it) Twilight Sparkle: That's a big girl. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Soon, They started playing with her. Serena: Are you having fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (giggles) But then, She begins to notice the smell. Serena: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Serena. I'll give you a hand. Just as Serena started changing Flurry Heart's diaper, Twilight distracts her with her Whammy. Just as Serena finished and threw the dirty diaper away, She used her hand gel and picked Flurry back up. Serena: There you go, Flurry. You're all clean and ready to play again. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, Are you ready to go see Robbie? Serena: Are you sure it's a good idea, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Stop worrying, Shining Armor. Cadance and Shining Armor won't mind, Just as long as I keep the diaper bag with me including her bottle, pacifier. And her Whammy. As Twilight gives Flurry her Whammy, They set out to go see Robbie at Canterlot High. At CHS, Robbie Diaz was teaching his class the new technique he made up. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Welcome to our next Karate lesson. Now, We're going to try something that I would like to call the "Muliti-Duplication". Before I can show it to you, What is duplication? With that questioned, Babs Seed raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Babs? Babs Seed: The Multiplied Cloning Technique for the Element of Surprise. Robbie Diaz: Excellent, Babs. Now then, I'll show you how to duplicate yourself. (to Sweetie Belle) Sweetie Belle, Would you please come this way? Sweetie Belle: Sure, Robbie. As Sweetie Belle came to Robbie, He starts his demonstration. Robbie Diaz: For this demonstration of the Multi-Duplication, I have Emerl to help up on his own ability. For example, If a normal duplication, Like this for instance. (touching Sweetie Belle's shoulder) Duplicate! Just then, A duplication of Sweetie Belle appeared as it prepares to fight. Scootaloo: Wow, Robbie! That is so cool! How'd you do that!? Robbie Diaz: It’s simple, Scootaloo. When I touched someone on the shoulder and say duplicate, It makes an exact replica of the person you see. Apple Bloom: Golly, That there's a fine technique. Emerl: Well, That's not all. (touching Sweetie Belle's shoulder) Shadow Duplicate! Then, A shadow duplication of Sweetie Belle appeared as it's body was all black and it's eyes were purple as it bows at Emerl. Emerl: For this demonstration here, It's a technique that I like to call, "Shadow Duplication". It's like a replica of the person here, But it's body was all black and it's eyes were purple. Pretty cool, Huh? Babs Seed: That's way beyond cool! Gmerl: Hmm, I wonder if anyone can try to do the technique on themselves? Apple Bloom: I think it's amazing. (to Robbie) Hey, Robbie. Can I try? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Apple Bloom. Applejack: Now you be careful here, Sugarcube. It ain't no fun and games, Ya know. Apple Bloom: No worries, Applejack. Since you spoke out, You'll be the first here for a test. (touches her sister's shoulder) Duplicate! As the duplicated Applejack appeared, She bowed to the real Applejack to oppose the fight with her. Robbie Diaz: Wow, Apple Bloom. Great job, I honestly didn't think that you would have done the technique perfectly. Applejack: Yep, That there's my well smart little sis fer ya. Shadow the Hedgehog: Beginner's luck, Let me show you how it's done. (touches Blaze's shoulder) Shadow Duplicate! With that said, The Shadow Duplicated Blaze appeared bowing to oppose the real Blaze. Shadow the Hedgehog: (crossing his arms) Hmph. Spike: Wow, Robbie. You and Emerl sure make a great team. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks for the compliment, Spike. (to his students) Please know this, Duplication has a 30 hour time limit. So, Remember to use it wisely. Yoshi: Hold on a sec, Robbie... Would it be possible to use the duplication technique on ourselves? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I haven't thought about it before. But I think it's possible to do it, With a little help from Starlight of course. Starlight Glimmer: (giggling) I was happy to help, I've discovered a very old spell, "Similo Duplexis" when combined with Accelero in just the right way... Then, Starlight doubled up as her duplicate appeared. Two Starlights: You can literally be in two places at once! Sunset Shimmer: That's pretty cool, Starlight. Two Starlights: Thanks, Sunset. Just then, Twilight and Serena came and brought Flurry Heart to see him. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie. Serena: Look who's here to see you. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Flurry, great to see you. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Gmerl: Hey, Twilight, Serena. What brings you two here with Flurry? Serena: Twilight and I thought we'd bring her to see Robbie for a bit. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you don't mind, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Not at all, I got some time. Then, The bell rang as Robbie begins to finish it. Robbie Diaz: That's all for today, Everyone. Class dismissed. Flurry Heart: (embracing Robbie) Robbie Diaz: Aww, Aren't you such a cute little angel. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Flurry sure is happy to see you again. Robbie Diaz: She sure is, Twilight. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: I second that. Just then, Robbie and Twilight got a call on their morphers. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Palutena? Lady Palutena: (on communication) Rangers, Someone's arriving from the portal chamber. Pit: (on communication) Could you guys please come right away? Robbie Diaz: We're on our way, Pit. (to his team) Let's get going. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Robbie. (to Serena) Serena, You look after Flurry for me? Serena: Sure, Twilight. Be careful. Then, They went to Cyberspace to see Palutena. Just as they got here, Palutena and Pit were waiting for them. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, We're here. Lady Palutena: Thank you for coming, Rangers. I'm glad you're all here. Twilight Sparkle: What's happening? Matt: The portal chamber's portal's been acting up. Sunset Shimmer: Are you sure? Mordecai: I'm a little confused. Yoshi: Really? I don't see what the problem is here. Rigby: Yeah, Me either. Then, The Teen Titans arrived just as the portal in the chamber was opened. Robin: Okay, Everyone. We're here. Kid Flash: Where are we? Kole: This must be Cyberspace. Mordecai: Dudes, It's the Teen Titans! Rigby: Holy cow! Yoshi: Whoa, This is really awesome! Sonic the Hedgehog: How could you tell? Mordecai: The Teen Titans are like the universe's greatest superheroes in all of Jump City. Rigby: Yeah, These guys are the best! Raven: It's great to see you again, Mordecai. Bumblebee: Long time no see, Rigby. Amy Rose: So, What brings your guys to our dimension anyway? Starfire: We have come here to seek your assistance, Dr. Eggman has arrived at our home. Yoshi: Aww man, doesn't he ever give up? Slider: Not likely, Yoshi. (To Robin) So, how is it possible for Eggman to get to Jump City? Robin: I'm not sure, but if my hanch is correct, he and the Brotherhood are teaming up to destroy everything, unless we all work together to take them down. Beast Boy: So, what do you say, will you guys help us out? Just as the global map alerted, It selected all the Rangers for Jump City. Digit: Guys, You all have been selected to go to Jump City and stop Eggman. Then, Robbie came closer to Robin. Robbie Diaz: Robin. (holds out his hand) We're in. Robin: Thanks, Robbie. (shook his hand) Más y Menos: Cualquier amigo de Mordecai y Rigby, son amigos nuestros. Yoshi: Huh? Emerl: I-I couldn't understand one what they just said? Robbie Diaz: It's because they speak Spanish, You guys. It means "Any friends of Mordecai and Rigby are our friends." (to Más y Menos) Gracias por tu cumplido, ustedes dos. con todos nosotros trabajando juntos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer. Then, Everyone were shocked. Including Más y Menos, Who were thrilled that he knew Spanish. Más y Menos: De nada, Robbie. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa..... What was that?! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, You can speak Spanish?! Robbie Diaz: Well, Yeah... Cause my mom and dad were able to speak Spanish when they first met... But to be honest, Spanish can be a little hard to know what they're saying. Starlight Glimmer: But you sure know how to translate and speak Spanish. Speedy: Not bad, I'll give ya that. Robin: Come on, Everyone. Let's get going. Just then, Some new friends arrived from another dimension. Philmac: We're here, Sportacus. This is Cyberspace. Sportacus: Splendid, And this must be the command center of the Data Squad Rangers. Stephanie: Hi, Everyone. Starfire: Greetings, New friends. Have you all come to help us too? Amy Rose: Hold on, Starfire. How'd you guys get here anyway? Robbie Rotten: Well, Philmac here brought us here. Not to be all nosey, Just wondering if you could use some back up. Sunset Shimmer: Who're you guys anyway? Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. And these are my friends, Philmac, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie and Sportacus. Sportacus: At your service, Rangers. Robbie Rotten: Okay, That'll do with the intro. Can we please get one with it. Starlight Glimmer: What's up with him? Sportacus: Oh, And that's Robbie Rotten. Nevermind him, He's a good friend once you get to know him, I know I did. Gmerl: You don't say. Huh? Pixel: But he did tried to make our home Lazy Town lazy, But it always turned out to be fun. Pit: Philmac, Stephanie. My name is Pit, Lady Palutena and I have some gifts for the two of you. Then, They bestowed two new Data Squad Morphers for each of them. Lady Palutena: Stephanie, The Rose Data Squad Morpher belongs to you. Pit: And Philmac, The Azure Data Squad Morpher is yours. Stephanie: Wow, They're so incredible. Philmac: Wow, This is awesome! Maud Pie: You two are one of us now. Pinkie Pie: You said it, Maud. Robin: Okay, Let's head back to Jump City. Robbie Diaz: Right, Robin. With that said, Everyone stepped into the Portal to Jump City. At Teen Titans Tower, Robin and Robbie make plans to combine their knowledge to win their fight. Robin: So, What's the plan? Robbie Diaz: Well, This might not be easy. But I think we plan a strategy on Egg-Ultron before Eggman and the Brotherhood do anything else. Philmac: Like what, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Let me think about it. Twilight Sparkle: No worries, Robin. We Power Rangers and Superheroes are all in this together. Robin: You do make a good point, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: You know it. Starlight Glimmer: And Robbie's a good lead like any other Red Rangers, He's also the best Karate Teacher. Beast Boy: No kidding. Wonder Girl: How is that even possible for Robbie to be a Karate Teacher and a Power Ranger at once? Gmerl: I can easily answer that question, it's because he's teaching everyone the way of Martial Arts back at CHS and at the same time he's saving people's lives as a Red Ranger, like multitasking. Raven: I'm impressed. Sportacus: Wow, Even I had the courage to make Lazy Town a better place. Stephanie: I'll say, Sportacus. It's really amazing. Speedy: So, Any ideas? Rainbow Dash: Well, If we all work together, i'm pretty sure we might stop Egg-Ultron and the Brotherhood. Pinkie Pie: Good plan, Dashie. Robin: Alright then, We all agree on working together. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's settled. Soon, Jinx set out to gather help from her old friends and former enemies of the Teen Titans. Jinx: Don't worry, Robin. When I find my former teammates, I'll make sure they'll do things right. Robin: Thanks, Jinx. I'm glad we have you in our team. Amy Rose: I hope he's right about this. Starfire: Do not worry, Am. I am certain that Robin knows what he's doing. With that said, Jinx gathered Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robot Man, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager and Color Titans Siblings for help. Mento: Need any help, Beast Boy? Beast Boy: Do we ever, Mento. Blackfire: I've come to redeem myself too, For Starfire's sake. Kole: I'm glad you guys could make it. Starfire: Indeed, We will need all the help to save Jump City. Mordecai: It's not gonna be easy. Gizmo: You got us into this, Jinx. Why should we join these dweebs? Jinx: Because helping others is what we do best besides against anyone. Starlight Glimmer: It's true, Either you guys are with us or against us. Mammoth: Okay, We in. Robin: Good work, Jinx. Jinx: Thanks, Robin. Rigby: Hey, Robbie. Where're you going? Robbie Rotten: I'm going on patrol undercover with my disguise. Spike: Is that any clever then that, Stephanie? Stephanie: Sometimes, Spike. Sportacus: Let's hope his disguises are put to good use. Robin: Alright, Let's get everything ready. Jinx: Way ahead of you, Robin. Soon, Robbie Rotten keeps watch for Dr. Eggman and Egg-Ultron just in case if she doesn't get attacked. Robbie Rotten: There they are, I wonder what they're up too. Dr. Eggman: Make sure you don't rest until the Rangers are drstroyed, Egg-Ultron. Egg-Ultron: Yes, Doctor. Robbie Rotten: That's not good, Good thing my disguise is unrecognizable this time. Madame Rouge: Soon, the Titans and the Rangers will face our wrath for good. After that, The Rangers and Titans trained each other in order for everyone to win by working together. Robin: Robbie, Think fast! Robbie Diaz: Whoa! (blocked Robin's staff with his Omega Sword) Robin: Not bad, Robbie. I like your style. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks, Robin. I appreciate your compliment. Mento: I take it you know how to control your own dark powers, Emerl? Emerl: You bet, I've been doing some serious training to become one with Darkness. Mento: Well take Beast Boy for example, He's always been like a son to me and Elasti-Girl. He'd even taught me that Robin taught him that we had to think smart not hard. Emerl: I see. However, Jump City was under attack as Sportacus begins his rescue for the Civilians. Sportacus: Go! Get to safety! Aqualad: That's it, Sportacus. Get everyone to safety. Kid Flash: We'll take care of these guys. Más y Menos: Si Bueno! Soon, The Rangers and Titans are prepared for battle. Philmac: We're ready when you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Great. Stephanie: May I? Rigby: Go for it, Steph. Stephanie: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Riku: Topaz, Power Unite! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! At last, Philmac and Stephanie morphed into the Azure and Rose Data Squad Rangers for the first time. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Robbie Diaz: Power Rangers! Altogether: Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robin: Titans, Go! At last, The Rangers and Titans begin their fight against the Brotherhood and Egg-Ultron. Computer #1: Summoning Azure Sword. Computer #2: Summoning Rose Scythe. Lady Palutena: Philmac, May I present to you, the Azure Sword, A most powerful weapon fit for a warrior like yourself. Philmac: Whoa, Nice thinking, Palutena. Lady Palutena: And Stephanie, The Rose Scythe is yours to weld, As long as you use it as wisely as you can. Stepahine: Thanks, Palutena, I won't let you down. Soon, The Rangers and Titans begin their battle as Philmac and Stephanie tried out their weapons. Philmac: Azure Sword, Azure Slash! (took out a lot of Egg Pawns) Stepahine: Rose Scythe, Double Rose Slash! (took out a lot more Egg Pawns) Robin: Twilight, Robbie, You two and your friends know what to do! Robbie Diaz: You bet we do, Robin. (to Twilight) Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You bet, Robbie. Soon, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were preparing for their own Battlizer Mode. The Mane 6: Data Squad Battlizer Mode, Initiate! (transforms into their Battlizer Mode) Twilight Sparkle: Now, Spike! Spike: Gotcha, Twilight! (touching each of the girls) Shadow Duplicate! At last, The Shadow Harmony Squad Rangers are ready for battle. Shadow Twilight Sparkle: Shadow Harmony Squad, Magic Ranger! Shadow Rainbow Dash: Shadow Harmony Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Shadow Pinkie Pie: Shadow Harmony Squad, Laughter Ranger! Shadow Rarity: Shadow Harmony Squad, Generosity Ranger! Shadow Applejack: Shadow Harmony Squad, Honesty Ranger! Shadow Fluttershy: Shadow Harmony Squad, Kindness Ranger! The Shadow 6: Shadow Harmony Squad Rangers! As they pose, Black smokes and rainbow smokes appeared. Sora: Hey, Robbie. I believe it's time to D.N.A. Morph! Robbie Diaz: Great idea, Sora. Then, Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Emerl, Xion, Kelly, Penny, Sonic and Sora raised their morphers up. Computer: Pirate Force D.N.A. Mode Activated. Altogether: D.N.A Ranger Mode! Pirate Force! Pirate Force, Pirate Power! At last, They finally transformed into their Pirate Force D.N.A. Mode. Robbie Diaz: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red Ranger! Mordecai: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Yoshi: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Sunset Shimmer: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Amy Rose: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Emerl: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Xion: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Princess Kelly: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Penny: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Sonic the Hedgehog: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Sora: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Egg-Ultron: This should be interesting. Mento: We'll hold off the Egg Pawns, You take care of the Brotherhood and Egg-Ultron! Robbie Diaz: Right, Mento. (to his team) Data Squad, Move out! At last, The Data Squad Rangers begin their fight. Starfire and Blackfire: (blast with their beam) Alright! Blue Beetle: Let's take these guys down! At last, The Titans were able to take down the Brotherhood one by one. Robin: That took care of them. Mento: And not a moment too soon for them to be contained. Egg-Ultron: You Rangers and Titans can't win, I'm more powerful then any of you! Cyborg: Don't bet on it, Egg-Ultron. Wonder Girl: Because we have the Power Rangers by our side. With that said, Philmac and Stephanie stepped forward to appose Egg-Ultron. Egg-Ultron: Let's see how well you two will do against me! Philmac: Ready, Stephanie? Stephanie: Ready, Philmac. Philmac: Azure Sword, Double Azure Slash! (hits Egg-Ultron a couple times) Stephanie: Rose Scythe, Double Rose Slash! (hits Egg-Ultron) Now, Let's put it together! Philmac: Azure Sword! Stephanie: Rose Scythe! Both: Double Slash, Final Attack! At last, Egg-Ultron was brought down and exploded. Cyborg: Alright! Beast Boy: We've won! Jinx and Terra: Yes! Dr. Eggman: Fire the Magna Beam and release the Egg Titans! As the Magna Beam was fired and Egg-Ultron became gigantic, The Egg Titans all aside him. Egg-Ultron: Let's see how well you'll do against me now, Rangers! Más y Menos: ¡Ese robot se hizo más grande! (translates "That Robot has gotten bigger!") Mordecai: You're telling me, Little Spanish Dudes! Negative Man: Now what? Robin: I think we should go for Robbie's idea. Mento: My thoughts exactly, Robin. (to Robbie) So, What's the plan? Robbie Diaz: Easy, We summon our Zords. With that done, The Rangers activated their morphers. Data Squad Rangers: Summon Zords! When the Zords came, Philmac and Stephanie's Zords came as well. Lady Palutena: Philmac, The Azure Operator Zord is yours. Philmac: Amazing. Lady Palutena: And Stephanie, You control the Rose Petal Zord. Stephanie: We're ready, Palutena. Soon, The Rangers prepared the Megazord formations. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Let's get cracking! (activates his morpher) Cyber Harmony Megazord, Initiate! Gmerl: Platinum Assault Megazord, Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Crimson Knight Megazord, Activate! Emerl: Initiating Shadow Colossal Megazord Azure Rose Formation! At last, The Megazord combinations are locked and loaded. Computer #1: Cyber Harmony Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Platinum Assault Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Crimson Knight Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Shadow Colossal Megazord Azure Rose Formation Sequence, Complete. Emerl: So, Philmac, Stephanie. How are your Zords coming along? Philmac: This is amazing, I've never done something like this before. Stephanie: Me either, It's so amazing. Soon, The other Megazords fought off the Egg Titans. Twilight Sparkle: Let's take out the Egg Titans! Robbie Diaz: You heard her, Guys. It's time to settle the score. Gmerl: Right behind ya, Rob. Karone Hammond: Ditto. Then, The first three Megazords prepared the final strike at each Egg Titan one by one. Twilight Sparkle: Ready when you are, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Alright, Initiating final attack to the Elemental Sword! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword, Ready! Gmerl: Platinum Crusader Saber, Ready! Karone Hammond: Crimson Rainbow Sword, Ready! Altogether: Triple Slash, Final Attack! With each slashes, The Egg Titans were taken down. Stephanie: We're ready when you are, Emerl! Emerl: Right, Summon Shadow Scythe! Riku: Shadow Scythe, Activated! Just as the Shadow Scythe was activated, They prepared the final strike. Egg-Ultron: Victory will belong to Dr. Eggman! Blaze the Cat: Don't bet on it, Egg-Ultron! Emerl: Shadow Scythe, Final Strike! Philmac: Azure Power, Power Unleashed! Stephanie: Rose Power, Power Unleashed! When the two powers combined, The Shadow Scythe was energized. Emerl: Dark Dimensional Stream! As the final attack was made, Egg-Ultron was taken down and exploded. Emerl: Enemies Eliminated! Back at Cyberspace after the battle, Palutena and Pit welcomed Philmac and Stephanie to the team of Data Squad. Lady Palutena: Philmac, Stephanie, We welcome you to the Team of Data Squad Power Rangers. Pit: We're glad to have you two with us. Philmac: Our pleasure, Pit. Stephanie: Thanks, Palutena. Sportacus: And we cannot thank you enough, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: No worries, We're were happy to help. Tommy Turnbull: It's always important to have good friends we can count on. Robotboy: It is true. As for the Teen Titans, They came to give them their gratitude. Robin: Thanks for your help at our home, Robbie. Mento: You have our huge debt that we'll never forget to owe. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, That's what we're here for. And so, There has been many rejoicing for many generations to come. After that, It was time for the Teen Titans to return home to Jump City. Robin: Thanks again, Robbie, For everything. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Robin. See you soon. Beast Boy: Bye, Guys. Mordecai: Later, Dudes. Rigby: Look us up when you get back. Yoshi: Later alligators. Stephanie: Bye, Guys. Raven: Take care. Shadow the Hedgehog: You too. As the Teen Titans stepped into the portal, They returned home to Jump City. Soon, There was a big celebration at CHS. Principal Celestia: Robbie Diaz. On behalf of the school, We can't thank you and your friends enough. Vice Principal Luna: The world would've been disastrous without any of you. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) It was a piece of cake. Pinkie Pie: Speaking of cake, I got the cake ready! Yoshi and Rigby: Alright! Yoshi: I call the first piece! And so, Everyone happily enjoyed the cake for a special occasion. The End Then, The thirty-fifth episode preview begins. Philmac: Hey there, I'm Philmac. Looks like Psycho Red has a nasty trick up his sleeve, He started by framing Robbie for things that he didn't do. But then, Emerl decided to call Mystery Inc. for help. I sure hope that he knows what he's doing... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: All Wrapped in Mystery. Huh, Psycho Red planned this all along? Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5